1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor package process, in particular, to a manufacturing method of a wafer level chip scale package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) process is an advanced packaging technology, which allows a large quantity of wafers to be encapsulated in the same process. Additionally, after the wafer level chip scale packaging process, the size of the product is equal to or slightly larger than that of the power semiconductor chip. Accordingly, the technology of encapsulating the power devices by using the WLCSP process has been developed in today's industry.